


The Junk Drawer

by xKookiesandCreamx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Insecure Derek, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd Derek Hale, Pining, Shy Derek, Stripper Derek, Virgin Derek, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKookiesandCreamx/pseuds/xKookiesandCreamx
Summary: "He texted me and said he only had the cop costume on hand and that the rest were back at the club which doesn't open until 8:30 tonight. I told him that was fine." Erica whispers."What?! Oh god he's going to dressed as a cop? There's no way that'll be hot for Stiles his dad's the freaking Sheriff and he's in the academy!" Scott franctically whispers back."I know that Scott but what was I going to do?! I don't want to wait that long, Stiles'll probably be drunk off his ass by 8:30! Just believe me okay? It won't matter what he's wearing he's 100% Stiles's type and he won't be wearing the outfit very long anyways." Erica whispered with a smirk.***Or in which the stripper Stiles's friends hire for his birthday has very familiar looking eyes.





	

"Yeah, yes, apartment 5b. See you then! Bye!", Stiles hears Erica say as he walks back into his living room.

"Did you order more food? I thought Allison and Scott were bringing pizza from Nino's?" Stiles asked confused.

 

He watches as Erica and Lydia share a look, and glares in suspicion.

"Uh yeah, we uh...wanted wings." Lydia said.

" _You_ wanted wings? I don't think i've ever seen you eat a chicken wing our entire friendship Lydia." Stiles says in disbelief.

"Well maybe i've just been eating them without you hmm?" She fires back, as Erica seems to be furiously typing at her phone on what looks to be the dominos app...ordering wings?

 

"Okay what is going on? What are you two planning?" He interrogates with his arms crossed.

"Nothing Stiles! We swear!" Erica says in what is definitely mock-sincerity.

Stiles opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"This conversation isn't over!" He says complete with a finger point, and heads to the door.

 

"Happy Birthday Stiles! Sorry I was late! I got held up at the bakery!" Allison exclaims from the doorway, pulling him in for a one armed-hug, other arm holding a cake box that Lydia quickly takes from her

Stiles nods his thanks, pulling away from Allison with a laugh and a "Thanks Allison, and it's no problem!" 

 

The couple heads in and Stiles is about to close the door when a foot blocks it from closing.

He looks up to see that the foot belongs to Isaac, and he rolls his eyes in mock-annoyance before letting him in.

"Happy Birthday, friend of my roommate who's always in our room." Isaac smirks.

 

"Yeah, yeah, thanks. Where is Scott anyways?" Stiles asks.

The question has barely left his mouth before he's suddenly ambushed by the over-grown puppy that is Scott McCall.

"Happy Birthday dude!" Scott shouts from where his face is buried in Stiles's shoulder.

"Thanks Scotty." He says with a laugh, pulling away.

 

He heads to the small living room area of his apartment and smiles at all of his friends.

Lydia and Allison have been his best friends since high school. Him and Allison becoming friends once she and Scott started dating.

And, through Allison, Stiles became best friends with Lydia, as he was able to get to know her and bond over their mutual intelligence, becoming even closer in their good-natured fight for Valedictorian. (Spoiler: Lydia won and Stiles congratulated her in his Salutatorian speech). As well as Stiles helping her through her Jackson breakup because _"You're the best one to talk to about this shit Stiles, because you're the only one who hates Jackson more than me._ "

Then, Lydia helpfully assisted him through his big gay freakout™ Stiles realized that even though Lydia was finally single he definitely didn't feel anything romantic towards her.

 

Then, after graduation, Scott, Allison, and Lydia headed to Beacon Hills University while Stiles decided to start at the police academy and follow in his good ol' dad's footsteps.

 

Through Scott he met Isaac, who was assigned as Scott's roommate.

And through Isaac he met Erica and Boyd.

And then as soon as he knew it he suddenly had a bigger and funnier friend group that he wouldn't trade for the world.

 

Although he's starting to question that statement as he looks on at Erica, Allison, and Lydia all frantically whispering with each other; Boyd, Isaac, and Scott occasionally chiming in.

He decides " _fuck it_ " and leaves them to it, heading into the kitchen to get some of the drinks Isaac bought with the fake he apparently has.

 

"He texted me and said he only had the cop costume on hand and that the rest were back at the club which doesn't open until 8:30 tonight. I told him that was fine." Erica whispers.

"What?! Oh god he's going to dressed as a cop? There's no way that'll be hot for Stiles his dad's the freaking Sheriff and he's in the academy!" Scott franctically whispers back.

"I _know_ that Scott but what was I going to do?! I don't want to wait that long, Stiles'll probably be drunk off his ass by 8:30! Just believe me okay? It won't matter what he's wearing he's 100% Stiles's type and he won't be wearing the outfit very long anyways." Erica whispered with a smirk.

Scott opened his mouth to say something back but was cut off by Allison jabbing an elbow into his side, looking up to see Stiles walking back from the kitchen.

 

"Okay so..? What should we do first?" Stiles asks, trying to fight down the trepidation he feels in his gut at the frantic whispering he heard that cut off instantly when he came back into the room. He knew they were planning something and he didn't know whether to be scared or excited about that.

 

"I say..shots for everyone!" Isaac shouted, heading into the kitchen, everyone getting up and shouting their own agreements.

"And then cake!" Scott exclaimed.

"Oh hell yes, wait until you see your cake Stilinski." Lydia smirked, Allison giggling besides her.

"What, w-" he started, but stopped once he entered the kitchen and saw the cake sitting on his counter.

 

The cake was round and wide, enough for everyone to get a slice, and was colored with orange and blue, his favorite color combo due to his beloved Mets.

Sounds pretty normal right? Yeah well. His friends don't do normal.

Because on top of the cake was a fairly intimidating looking dick and balls made out of fondant.

Complete with..

"That cum better be icing." He blurts out.

 

Everyone around him laughs, while Lydia reassures him that, "Yes its icing Stilinski, I only allow myself to eat cake on people's birthdays I certainly wasn't going to ruin yours with something as gross as real cum." She says with an eyeroll and a flip of her hair.

 

Reassured, Stiles looks at the cake again, and bursts out laughing, everyone else joining in.

"I love you guys." He says through giggles, everyone else sharing their own sentiments.

 

It isn't until later when Stiles is three shots of Fireball deep and taking the last bite of his cake when the doorbell rings.

He raises an eyebrow in confusion, all his friends are here, and the wings Allison ordered came 20 minutes ago.

 

Thinking maybe it was his dad stopping by to wish him a happy birthday, ' _Maybe he got off shift early_?' he thinks, he heads to the door and opens it. 

 

The person at his door is definitely dressed as a cop.

But it isn't his dad.

 

"I uh, got a call about a noise complaint." The (super attractive holy shit) guy says gruffly.

Stiles rolls his eyes at the cheesy line, and turns around to glare at his giggling friends.

He knows exactly what this is.

 

"Is that so?" He says back, unimpressed.

"Yeah, i'm gonna need to check out your stereo, make sure its turned down." The guy says back and Stiles wants to laugh because _is that even a line_? 

But, he decides to play along because why not? The guy is hot as hell anyways.

 

He steps aside, letting the guy come in, and is pushed down into a chair by Erica. 

He huffs and glares at her again, before turning back to the guy, watching him do something to his stereo.

And then the music he had playing (Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani because yes he is still in 2007 thank you very much), changes into Pony by Ginuwine and he smirks.

 

The guy stalks over in what he can admit to be a very sexy manner, before sitting down on his lap.

Or well, sitting isn't the most accurate term. 

Grinding is probably a better descriptor.

 

Stiles bites his lip as the stripper grinds what definitely feels like an impressive package onto him.

"You got any concealed weapons Stiles?" The stripper practically purrs into his ear.

Stiles wants to moan at how good his name sounds coming from the guy's plush, stubble-framed lips.

 

Instead, he smirks and says, "I might have something." 

The stripper raises an impressive eyebrow over his aviators. 

Stiles, wanting to see if the stripper's full face matches up from what he guesses is an impressive body (since the stripper hasn't done much, well, _stripping_ yet), he reaches up and takes the sunglasses off the guy, breath leaving him in a gasp when he's met with kaleidoscope eyes.

 

He thinks for a second how familiar they look and is trying to place where else he's seen them, when the stripper promptly rips his shirt off, exposing what has to be the most beautiful chest he's ever seen.

 

His hands are grabbed and placed on said chest, while the stripper purrs out a "You're allowed to touch you know." 

"Whatever you say, officer." Stiles smirks, dragging his hands down the unfairly muscled chest, through the smattering of hair there and down to the incredibly impressive abs.

 

He's just getting into the grinding when the stripper promptly stands, and Stiles is about to do something embarrassing like pout, when he sees the guy's hands head for the fly of his "police" pants, unzipping them and pulling them off.

 

The pants reveal a bright red jockstrap and Stiles feels like he's going to pass out from arousal when the stripper turns around to sit front facing on his lap, revealing a perfect, bubbly ass framed by strips of red fabric.

 

Putting his hands on the stripper's hips, he sits back to enjoy the _ride,_ taking notice of everyone in the background.

They're all either giggling and shouting in glee, or filming him, and Stiles takes a moment to thank the heavens above that his dad doesn't have snapchat.

 

"Give him a cavity search!" He hears Erica jokingly yell, and the stripper stops his amazing grinding, looking back over at her and then Stiles, mischievous smirk on his face.

He stands and turns around to face Stiles before grinding on him again, only this time he runs his hands under Stiles's shirt, fingers grazing nipples.

 

"That okay?" the stripper asks, pulling his hands back and going back to doing his elaborate lap dance.

Stiles can only nod.

 

After what felt like a century (the best century Stiles has ever experienced), the song ends and the stripper gets up, grinning at the applause, and laughing when all the girls, and even Scott, hand him all wads of singles.

 

Stiles reaches into his pocket for his own wallet, panting, and rips out a twenty, watching as the guy walks back over to him, bending over and grabbing his pants off the floor, awarding Stiles with a facefull of bis glorious ass.

Stiles is about to do something incredibly stupid, like grab it or get down on one knee and propose to the guy, but he stands and turns around.

The smirk and raised eyebrow show that he definitely did that move on purpose, but Stiles doesn't even have it in him to care.

He just hands over the twenty, preening at the stripper's surprised expression.

 

Stiles shoots him a grin, which falters when the guy hands the twenty back, before standing before him.

Stiles gulps when he realizes the position puts him face to face with the guy's crotch, jock doing nothing to hide what is definitely an impressive dick.

The guy pulls the front part of the jock back slightly, before saying, "Since you're the birthday boy, you get to hand-place the money in the safety deposit box."

 

Stiles gapes, feeling himself grow even hotter, before leaning in to stuff the twenty in the front of the guy's jock, right at the beginning on his dick.

 

"Thanks birthday boy." The stripper huskily says, before pulling his clothes on.

 

Stiles is still sitting in a daze, mind belatedly taking in the background noise of Erica and everyone else talking to the stripper, thanking him, and even inviting him to stay for cake and slightly tipsy trivial pursuit.

Stiles perks up at the sound of the invitation, but quickly slumps down when the guy politely refuses, saying some definitely made up excuse about going home and finishing an essay.

 

All his friends see the stripper out, and he gets up from the chair to join them, discreetly adjusting himself. (Or maybe not so discreetly is Isaac's snicker is anything to go by).

"Bye everyone, and Happy Birthday Stiles!" The stripper says with a grin and a wave, heading out the door.

 

Stiles is still too much in a daze to even bother wondering how the stripper knew his name, chalking it up to his friends telling the guy.

 

***

 

Stiles laments 9 AM shifts, whiskey, and horrible bosses that threatened to fire him if he missed another shift, as he drags his hungover ass to the counter of the coffeeshop he's been working at since the start of the semester (or at least all his friend's semesters, the academy was a little different schedule-wise).

Usually, he adores working at the little café, basking in the coziness of it and the smell of freshly roasted beans and freshly baked pastries.

Today though, those same smells make him want to vomit.

 

He's just hoping his favorite part of his job gets here soon to distract him from his pain.

 

His favorite part of his job being his favorite customer.

He knows his name is Derek Hale, thanks to his bank card he pays with, but that's about it.

Because Stiles is too chickenshit to actually have a full conversation with the guy, let alone ask him out.

 

Instead, he pines from afar, watching as the guy, a tall, buff guy with a short stubble-y beard, black rimmed glasses, and always wearing some type of soft looking cardigan, reads or types away at a laptop.

He usually drops off an occasional "on the house" pastry, but cut that down to once a week once Derek started looking at him suspiciously and his boss threatened to fire him.

Instead, he'll offer up refills, pleading his case to his boss with the " _You make us freshly brew new coffee every hour anyways!"_ to which his boss begrudgingly agreed.

 

All Stiles really knows about Derek is that he's definitely a first year college student, all his friends talking about how he's in some of their classes, and how smart he seems, only adding on to Stiles hopeless crush.

The guy's shy smiles and blushes whenever him and Stiles make small talk don't help the crush either.

 

Lost in a daydream that may or may not involve him, Derek, and a bed, he misses the bell above the door chiming, signaling an arriving customer, until he's snapped out of it by a broad, soft looking hand being waved in front of his face.

 

"Wha- oh hey." Stiles grins at Derek.

"Hey, you okay? You were a little...out of it?" Derek asks.

Stiles chest warms at Derek's concern, while he makes Derek's usual drink, a caramel latte with an extra shot of caramel.

"Yeah, just fighting off a hangover." He responds.

Reaching down to grab Derek's usual pastry, a blueberry danish twist, Derek's voice comes out muffled from behind the display case.

 

"What was that?" He asks, taking Derek's card and running it through the machine.

"I said, yeah, how was the rest of your birthday?" Derek responds.

Stiles feels himself freeze in confusion, Derek's card dangling from his fingertips from where he moved to hand it back to him.

 

"How did you know last night was my birthday?" He asks.

"Because...I was there?" Derek says sounding confused himself now.

"What? No you weren't." Stiles responds, looking at Derek's confused expression, amber eyes meeting the kaleidoscope-colored ones behind the black framed glasses.

And then. It hits him.

 

"H-holy, holy shit you're the stripper cop!" Stiles exclaims incredulously.

Derek blushes, but still looks at him confused.

"I am...I thought you knew that? How did you not recognize me?"

 

"How did I not-, because you were dressed as a cop and didn't have your glasses on?! And stripper you is completely different than the you I know?! And maybe I was a little more tipsy than I thought.." Stiles exclaims.

"But...Erica said-" Derek starts, but is cut off by Stiles.

"Erica?! What does she have to do with any of this?"

 

"Erica was the one who asked me to come over.. I thought- maybe- you...I guess I was wrong. Sorry." Derek stutters out, before turning and leaving the store in a rush.

 

Stiles gapes in surprise and confusion before jumping into action, running out the shop.

But its too late, Stiles can already see Derek's trademark black Camaro peeling away from the spot its parked in.

 

Confused beyond belief, Stiles heads back into the shop.

Back at the counter, he realizes that running was definitely a mistake, and fast-walks to the employee bathroom where he promptly pukes up his entire stomach's contents.

Which of course is when his boss walks in the back door.

 

 _Fuck_ his life, seriously.

 

***

 

Stiles considers his boss letting him leave early after he pulled some "stomach virus" excuse out of his ass to be the highlight of his day.

 

He changes his mind once he gets into his apartment, realizing that crawling into his comfy bed and sleeping off his hangover and confusion is definitely the highlight of his day.

 

Hours later, he wakes up, checking the time on his phone, reading 5:23 PM.

Answering back some check-in texts from his friends, he decides to take a shower, and rubs one out to the thought that the cute, nerdy Derek he knew who once laughed for 10 minutes when Stiles made a lame Shakespeare pun, is the same hot as fuck stripper who almost made him come in his pants the night before.

 

Shower done, he throws on his comfiest pair of sweats, softest worn t-shirt, and trademark white adidas before leaving his apartment and determinedly driving to the apartment Erica shared with Boyd.

 

***

 

"Batman, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Erica asks from where she's sprawled in the doorway.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Reyes." Stiles grumbles, shoving into the apartment.

 

He waves at where Boyd is cooking something in the kitchen, and plops down onto the couch, patting the cushion beside him.

Erica sits, and he turns to her.

 

"Why did you not tell me that cute nerdy coffeeshop Derek was hot as fuck stripper cop!" Stiles exclaims.

"Oh, you found that out huh."

"Yes, ' _huh'."_ Stiles grumbles out.

 

"Well, how'd that happen?" Erica asks, and so Stiles recaps his morning.

He's about ready to leave when Erica's laughter lasts for what had to be almost 10 minutes, and stands up to do just that, when Erica grabs his wrist.

 

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'll stop. I just didn't expect that. He's such a shy delicate little flower I have no idea how he squirrels that all away for his job." She pants out, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Yes well, I don't get it either. But it doesn't matter, what matters is why he freaked out and how I can find him and talk to him." 

"Well, I could tell you why he freaked out, but where's the fun in that?" She smirks, continuing on while Stiles pouts, "But, I do know how and where we can find him. But we're definitely going to need to go back to yours so you can change because there's no way we're going out with you in sweat pants." 

 

"Out? What do you mean, out?" Stiles asks.

He definitely doesn't like the mischievous smirk he gets in response.

 

***

 

"Erica what? What the hell?" Stiles sputters, climbing out of the Uber (I want to be able to drink without worrying about driving home, Stilinski), staring up at the building before them.

Stiles doesn't know whether to laugh or cry at the name of the place.

"The Junk Drawer" seriously?

 

"C'mon Batman, don't you want to get your Robin?" Erica says with a wink, walking up to the bouncer.

She greets the guy by name (apparently it's George), and he let's them both pass, much to the chagrin of the long line of people waiting outside.

"I swear to every deity up there if Derek walks out in a superhero costume our friendship is over." Stiles grumbles.

 

He follows Erica to a table right at the front, and sits.

There's a guy on stage, who is admittedly attractive, dressed as a cowboy, but Stiles is too focused on all things Derek right now to pay the guy much mind.

 

"Believe me, Stiles, there will be no superhero costumes involved." Erica says with a pat to his shoulder.

The guy on stage is apparently done with his performance, as his music ends and the crowd applauds, throwing out cash.

 

He's wondering if Erica expects him to just sit here all night, wondering where Derek is in the place, before music starts again.

The emcee takes over again, announcing, "He's here to cure all your aches and pains, especially stiff muscles in the nether regions, if ya know what I mean, here's Dr. Big Dick Derek!" 

 

Stiles can't even laugh at the announcement because his throat dries up once he gets his eyes on Derek.

He's in a white lab coat, and brown pants, and has on the glasses Stiles is used to seeing on him.

As the music starts playing, some faster but still sultry song, Derek starts to strip, slowly unbuttoning the lab coat before flinging it off, revealing a sweater vest and button up shirt combo underneath.

 

Stiles is just wondering if Derek uses all his own clothes for this when he promptly rips off both the vest and shirt.

Huh, so not his own clothes then.

 

By the time Derek's clad in skimpy white briefs with a g-string back and sparkly red medical symbol cross on his crotch, doing some grinding move on the stage, Stiles feels as though he might actuall come in his pants.

He's musing on how Derek hasn't seemed to spot them, when Derek starts going along the stage's edge, going up to people and grinding on them, accepting money shoved into his briefs with grateful smirks.

 

He gets to where Erica and Stiles are and trips slightly when he spots Stiles, but covers it up in a grace that he didn't even know Derek had, before taking Erica's money.

Stiles is wondering if Derek is going to just skip over him when Derek stops right in front of him.

Stiles meets his eyes with what he hopes is a heated look, and places his money right in the back part of Derek's briefs, letting his hand linger slightly.

 

He's surprised by Derek's blush, but Derek just moves on, finishing his routine before doing a cute little bow to the audience's applause and exaggerated whistles.

He collects his discarded costume and money, and Stiles swears that it seems like Derek angled his ass right in his direction when he bent over.

 

Once Derek's behind the curtain, he turns to Erica, who giggles and points down at his lap.

"I'm going to go get us a VIP room so you can get Derek alone, you might want to start thinking of Scott naked or something to deal with that."

Stiles just sputters idignantly in response and watches as Erica heads towards the bouncer blocking the hallway leading to the back rooms.

 

He's trying valiantly to get his...situation taken care of through some of the grossest mental images he can conjure up, before he's shaken from his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder.

 

He turns around expecting Erica, but instead is met with..

"Danny?! Is that you?" Stiles asks in surprise, taking in the guy before him.

Said guy is shirtless with black booty shorts and a black bowtie around his neck, carrying drinks.

 

"Yeah, hey Stilinski, you got hot!" Danny says with a laugh and a wink.

Stiles feels himself blush, "How'd you end up with this gig?" 

"Ah, my ex-boyfriend worked here, i've been here since I turned 18 senior year, it makes me a shit ton of money, helps with student loans and all that." Danny answers.

"Oh well, that's cool."

"Yeah, hey Stilinski, how about a private da-" Danny starts, but is cut off by a guy pulling him back from Stiles slightly.

 

"I think table three wanted more appletinis." The guy grumbles out, and Danny rolls his eyes but nods.

"See you around, Stiles." Danny purrs.

 

Once Danny is out of the way, Stiles realizes the guy that interrupted them was none-other-than Derek.

"You know Danny?" Derek asks.

"Hi Derek, I am great, thanks for asking." Stiles fires back sarcastically.

Derek opens his mouth to respond but is stopped by a guy who looks like another bouncer, tapping him on his shoulder.

 

"What?" Derek bites out.

"You're wanted in the VIP rooms." The guy says.

"What? You know I don't do VIP rooms, Jim." Derek responds.

"Yeah well, this girl was scarily persistent, saying she knew you and shit, at least come talk to her."

"Fine." Derek grumbles out, not even saying bye to Stiles.

 

Stiles knocks back the last dreg of his whiskey (Erica apparently has a fake from the same guy Isaac got his from, Stiles really needs to jump on that bandwagon), and looks to see Erica herself heading over to him.

"Hey, I got us the VIP room with Derek, c'mon." She says, pulling him from his seat and towards the back rooms by his arm.

 

Once back there, Erica shoves him past the gaudy velvet curtain into the room that's bathed with a warm orange-y red light.

"I'm going to go watch the rest of the people. Have fun. _Talk._ And I swear if I see you leave this room without Derek, I will hunt you down Stilinski." Erica says, pointing a sharp looking manicured nail at him.

"Okay, okay." He grumbles out, heading into the room, taking a seat on the couch, red velvet to match the curtain and the carpeting, blegh.

 

He's about to fish his phone out of his jeans pocket to scroll through instagram, when he sees the red curtain pull back, Derek walking through.

He's clad in the same outfit as Danny was, and Stiles once again feels his mouth dry out and his pants tighten.

 

Derek takes a seat beside him on the couch, and since Stiles's brain hates him and loves to make his mouth blurt every thought, he says, "What? In the VIP room and I don't even get a lap dance?"

Derek rolls his eyes, but moves to straddle him, lazily grinding down on him.

 

Stiles bites back a moan, and instead blurts out, "So, you're a stripper huh?"

He expects Derek to roll his eyes again or something, but surprisingly the guy laughs.

"Yeah, but I think you know that by now." Derek says.

 

"Well yeah. But its so-"

"So..?" Derek prompts, expression turning guarded.

"So unexpected. Like, I never thought the cute, shy nerdy guy with the black glasses and soft looking cardigans that came into the coffeeshop every day was capable of being a stripper."

 

"...Cute, huh?" Derek smirks, looking down at him.

" _That's_ what you decided to focus on?" Stiles asks incredulously.

Derek laughs, "Well, it's not every day the cute barista you've been pining after calls you cute and asks for lap dances, so..."

 

"Wait, wait, ah-, stop." Stiles says, making Derek stop his grinding.

Derek's face falls, and it looks like he's about to get up, but Stiles stops him with hands on his hips and a "No, no, I just...can't focus when you're doing that." He says.

When Derek doesn't say anything, just looks at him expectantly, he continues.

 

"You've been pining after me?" Stiles asks quietly.

"Yeah...pathetic huh?" Derek answers back just as quietly.

"Hm, well that depends. Do you consider _me_ pining after _you_ pathetic?" Stiles says, heart pounding in his chest

 

Derek's head snaps up to look him in the eye again, and Stiles thinks the shy, hopeful smile that spreads his cheeks is probably the most beautiful thing he's seen in a while.

"Yeah?" Derek asks.

"Yeah." Stiles says, giving his own shy smile.

 

"What I don't get though, is why you ran away when I realized you were a stripper." Stiles says, breaking them out of their smiley staring match.

Derek sighs, and looks down shyly again. 

Stiles though, isn't having that, and gently lifts his gaze back up with a hand to his chin.

 

"The whole reason I did the whole birthday party thing was because Erica asked me to. She knew about my...job because she's my lab partner at college for our chem class, and asked one morning why I had leftover glitter all over me. And i'm a bad liar so she found out. And then I told her about the cute barista with the weird name I was falling for and she said she knew you and your birthday was soon and I should come strip for you. So I did in the hopes that maybe that'd be enough for you to make a move...but then you didn't even realize it was me and I ended up feeling like an idiot. And then I was worried that you'd think the stripper thing was...weird or trashy and never want to date me so I ran." Derek rambles.

 

Stiles offers him a soft smile, and cups his cheek gently, running a thumb over the hairs there, smile widening when Derek leans into his touch.

 

"Well, if you didn't run you would've realized that I find the stripper thing incredibly hot, definitely not trashy. Especially if it's something that interests you, that you want to do." 

"I mean...it's not a passion or anything. It just helps with my...confidence I guess, and helps pay for college so..I don't think it's a forever thing?" Derek says with a shrug.

"Well, that's fine too. Whether you want to keep stripping until you're 85, or want to quit tomorrow, i'll support you through it all. If you want."

"I want." Derek smiles, leaning down, before meeting him in a hesitant kiss.

 

He picks up his grinding again, and Stiles moans, hard on coming back with a force.

"Fuck, Derek if you keep that up you're going to make me come in my pants." Stiles pants against his lips.

"Maybe I want you to." Derek pants back, grinding harder and taking Stiles's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging.

It's with that motion that Stiles comes, the built up tension of the night coming to a literal climax.

 

He bites down against Derek's neck as he comes, and notes in surprised delight as the stripper lets out a soft moan and shudders against him.

 

"Did you..?" Stiles asks, leaning back.

Derek looks at him before glancing away with a blush.

"Yeah...I definitely need to go change now." Derek says.

 

Stiles giggle, making Derek giggle back, and he leans in for a kiss.

"When's your shift over?" He asks against Derek's lips.

"Around an hour." He answers.

 

"Well, how about you go get cleaned up wherever, I go get cleaned up in the bathroom, and then I hang out back here with you until your shift ends. And then maybe you could come back to mine?"

He feels Derek tense against him, and hastily adds, "Or not, it's fine."

 

Derek shakes his head, "I want to, but I don't know if you're expecting...anything. I'd like to come back and maybe make out and cuddle or something...but nothing else yet? I wanted to take this slow..Is that okay?" He asks, looking worried.

"Of course that's okay," Stiles says relieved, "Any way I can have you, I want you. Cuddling and making out sounds great to me." 

 

"Are you sure?" Derek asks with a hesitant smile.

"Of course, Derek." Stiles says back sincerely.

 

He has to try and keep himself from smiling when Derek surges down to give him a very thorough kiss.

 

Pulling back from the kiss for air, Stiles gently squeezes one of Derek's asscheeks through his shorts and says, "You need to go get cleaned up before you have to powersaw these shorts off."

 

Derek laughs and nods, getting up.

He holds a hand out for Stiles to grab, but Stiles waves him off.

Derek raises an eyebrow, "Already?" 

"I have a short refractory period and you're half naked, give me a a break." Stiles pouts.

 

Derek laughs but still grabs his hand and hauls him up.

"You're in a strip club, you really think all the guys in here aren't walking around with erections?" He says.

"Yeah, true." Stiles concedes.

 

***

 

Stiles wakes up to the sun glaring in his eyes through his curtains, and I about to groan in annoyance, when someone else does it for him.

"Ugh, you need to get better curtains." Derek groans underneath him, turning on his side to face away from the sunlight, dislodging Stiles's position on top of him in the process.

 

Stiles laughs, "Yeah I guess I do. But I gotta say, waking up next to you makes getting stabbed in the sun a little less sucky."

And no part of that is an exaggeration.

Once Derek's shift ended, they took his car back to Stiles's apartment, and stumbled drunkenly up the stairs (or, Stiles stumbled drunkenly while Derek giggled, as Derek told Stiles he only takes a shot and a half before his shift starts and nothing else, " _liquid courage_ " he called it).

Then, the pair spent the night making out and talking, before Stiles fell asleep cuddled up on Derek's chest, Derek following soon after.

 

He sees Derek's (oh so muscular) back rise and fall in light laughter, and smiles, before turning his head to the left again and getting an eyeful of sunlight.

He does groan in annoyance this time, before dragging himself out of bed, reveling in the pops his joints make upon stretching.

 

He looks over to see Derek watching him appreciatively, and waggles his eyebrows with a smirk.

His smirk turns into a grin when Derek blushes, and he watches him stand and stretch, eyes zeroing on the pair of sweatpants that are laying low on his hips.

He's snapped from his gazing by Derek chuckling and looks up to see his boyfriend smirking knowingly, eyes shining behind his black framed glasses.

 

"So Doctor Derek, want to examine my.. _cavities_?" He said suggestively, complete with an eyebrow wiggle.

Derek though just laughs and shakes his head, "That was horrible.", and heads out of the bedroom.

Stiles has a fleeting feeling of rejection before he remembers Derek's request to take things slow, and shrugs, following him to the kitchen.

 

Later on, they're eating perfectly fluffy pancakes made by Derek and slightly burnt bacon made by Stiles, when there's a sudden lull in conversation.

Stiles looks up from his plate to see Derek biting his lip, fiddling with his fork and a piece of pancake, and looking probably the most shy Stiles has ever seen him.

 

"You okay?" He asks concerned.

Derek nods, and looks up to meet his gaze.

"I was just thinking...that this has been great so far but-" Derek starts, but stops and looks down at his plate again, looking nervous.

 

Stiles feels his heart start to pound and his skin break out in a sweat.

"But...?" He hedges.

 

' _Oh god he regrets everything this is him saying we should just forget anything ever happened great Stiles better go and buy some Ben and Jerry's and The Notebook on dvd._ ' He frantically thinks to himself.

He's so caught up in his thoughts that he misses Derek's response.

 

"What?" He says.

Derek's expression suddenly turns stricken.

"Nevermind. It was stupid." Derek mumbles out, giving him an obviously forced smile and shoving a bite of pancake in his mouth.

 

"Woah wait, I didn't mean that in a bad way, I meant I didn't hear what you said." Stiles says placatingly.

"I said that this has been great and all but was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner sometime. With me." Derek mumbles to the leftover syrup and butter in his plate.

 

Stiles feels a flood of relief course through him.

"Like a date?" He asks.

Derek blushes, making him grin.

"Yeah.." Derek says, looking up from under his lashes and glasses shyly.

 

"Then yes, I would love to go to dinner with you. On a date." Stiles says around a grin.

"Yeah?" Derek asks with a hopeful smile.

"Definitely." Stiles responds.

 

"Well...then good. Uh, how about this Friday at 7? I'll pick you up?" Derek stutters out, reminding Stiles more and more of the shy nerd he fell for during his daily shifts at the coffeeshop.

"That sounds perfect, Derek." Stiles responds sincerely.

 

The grin he gets in response gives the glaring sunlight that woke him up a run for its money.

 

***

 

Stiles has been a ball of energy all day, even more so than usual, and he can practically feel the daggers his boss keeps shooting him.

But he can't help it okay? Today is Friday.

And that means tonight he has his first official date with Derek.

 

He can't wait to see him 

Even though he's seen him at the coffee shop all week.

But in his defense, they didn't talk much.

Because apparently it's getting close to the end of the semester which means Derek has been frantically typing away at essays on his laptop all week.

And because his boss may have caught Stiles giving Derek a less than chaste kiss and threatened to fire him yet again, only this time for "macking on the customers".

 

So they've kept their distance.

Although they have been texting frequently, ever since they exchanged numbers the day after Stiles saw Derek at the strip club, so practically a week ago.

 

But the distance is only going to serve to make the date even more special.

And make Stiles even more excited.

And nervous. Great.

 

***

 

Derek couldn't believe he finally has a date with Stiles, the cute barista he's been pining over ever since he moved to the city for college.

He never expected that him stripping would be the thing to bring them together.

But, he definitely hoped it would, ever since the day Erica asked him to go to Stiles's party.

And so the stripping brought them together, maybe not in the way Derek initially expected (read: fantasized about), but still just as good.

 

Now though, while on the way to Stiles house to pick him up for their date, he wipes his sweaty palms on his khakis while waiting at a red light, and swallows down his nerves.

Or, at least he tries to.

 

He's just worried that Stiles fell for stripper him, and not for actual him.

Because the two personalities could not be any more different.

He honestly doesn't know how he pulls the whole 'confident, sexy guy' persona out of his ass.

He blames (thanks?) tequila shots, adrenaline from so many people wanting him, and student loans.

 

But, either way, Derek hopes Stiles likes his usual self just as much.

And he hopes he doesn't mind taking things slow.

Because Derek? Is a virgin.

 

A fact he laments and Laura loves to tease him for.

A fact many people might not believe when he tells them.

 

But he was a sheltered kid, okay? He was homeschooled and everything.

And, he didn't really start buffing up or growing a beard until about a year ago.

He really doesn't have much exposure.

Which always serves to make the whole stripper job seem even more surprising, even to him.

 

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't even realize he not only reached Stiles apartment, but subconsciously walked up, got buzzed in by Stiles, and is now outside his door.

He takes a somewhat calming breath, and knocks on the door.

It swings open and Derek makes a conscious effort not to gape.

Because Stiles looks _good._

He's dressed in a white button-up and black slacks, both doing very little to hide the apparently toned muscles that are always housed under his usual plaid and tees.

 

"Oh god am I dressed too fancy? Is it too much? Lydia said it was perfect for the restaurant you're taking me to but I wasn't sure. God you hate it i'm going to just change real quick." Stiles rambles out nervously.

"Wait!" Derek exclaims, grabbing Stiles by the wrist and stopping him from doing something as awful as changing out of the hot outfit he's in.

 

Stiles stops and turns around to face him, expectant look tinged with nerves on his face.

"Don't change. You look fucking good perfect, wait no that's not what I meant, I meant you look really perfectly fucking, no wait! I mean-" he stutters, but Stiles cuts him off with a slight laugh.

"Woah, woah hey, Der, it's okay! I get what you're trying to say, and am verg flattered." Stiles says placatingly, pulling Derek in for a hug.

 

Derek hides his mortified blushing face in the crook of Stiles neck.

"You look really perfectly fucking, too." Stiles says softly, making Derek pull away with a huffed laugh and an eyeroll.

Stiles echoes his laugh, before pointing to Derek's left hand. Specifically, the bouquet in his left hand. 

"Those for me?" He asks.

Derek nods, before handing them to him with a shy smile.

 

Stiles takes them, and smells them, yellow daffodils, one of his favorites.

"Thank you Derek, they're beautiful. Let me just put them in water and then we can go, yeah?" He says, and at Derek's nod he heads into the kitchen to try and find a vase.

 

He realizes he doesn't actually own a proper vase, and instead settles on the oversized "Coffee Makes Me Poop" mug that Scott got him for Christmas one year.

He hears Derek laugh from behind him, and turns around.

"Don't make fun of me Mister." He teases with a pointed finger, before grabbing his jacket off the couch.

 

Derek is still laughing slightly when he follows him out of the apartment, and Stiles can't find it in himself to be annoyed at such a lovely sound.

 

***

 

They've been at the restaurant for what a while, and the food has been great, the conversation even better, and the company the best.

Stiles has somehow fallen even more for Derek in just the short while they've been there.

The nerd even blushed and initiated a Lady and the Tramp inspired spaghetti kiss and Stiles almost fell off his chair at the sheer adorableness of it all.

 

Through the conversation Stiles has learned that Derek grew up in Beacon Hills like him, and is a member of the town-famous Hale family.

He tells Derek how he's actually met both his parents before at the station, with both of them being lawyers and his dad being the Sheriff.

Stiles also learned that his parents decided to homeschool him and his siblings, as they felt it would be more beneficial, and how his parents were both homeschooled and wanted to carry on the tradition. Derek told him how he wished they didn't as it would've gave him better opportunities in certain areas, but Stiles didn't push to ask which ones exactly as Derek started to look uncomfortable.

So, Stiles started telling Derek about himself, and how he met all his friends, and how he's in the academy to follow in his father's footsteps.

Then he asked Derek about his major, and any lingering look of uncomfortableness was left behind and replaced with excitement; Derek going on to talk about him majoring in history and hoping to get a phD so he could become a professor.

 

So, all in all they definitely learned a lot about each other.

There was still one thing Stiles wanted to know, however.

 

"So...how did you even get into stripping?" Stiles asks before taking a bite of his (super delicious) chocolate mousse cake.

Derek, on his part chokes on his own bite of the cake (they opted to share a dessert, both full enough that they didn't think they could finish their own personal desserts, Stiles waggling his eyebrows at how it could be romantic, Derek laughing).

 

Stiles is about to lean over and thump Derek on the back when he manages to get it under control through some more coughing and a sip of water.

"You okay?" He asks, watching as Derek nods, blushing.

 

"I'm fine, just caught off guard. Although I supposed I shouldn't have been. But, as for the stripping, my uncle Peter used to be one and then told me about it, saying how I had the looks and body for it, and how it helped him pay off his loans and then some and got me hooked up at the club. I guess its the same one he used to work at all those years ago, and he knew the owner. 

 

"I didn't expect to be good at it because of my...shyness but I somehow took to it." Derek finishes with a shrug.

 

"Well, you know what they say, it's always the quiet, shy ones." Stiles says with a wink, laughing when Derek blushes and rolls his eyes.

 

The rest of the date passes just as good, and as soon as Stiles knows it, Derek is dropping him off, walking him to his apartment building's entrance.

"I had a really great time." Derek says, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater.

"I did too." Stiles responds back with a smile.

 

Derek returns the smile, before cupping Stiles's cheek, and he leans into the touch, before meeting Derek's lips for a chaste kiss.

He deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck when he reciprocates.

 

Eventually they have to pull back for air, but don't move far, breath mingling on each other's lips, foreheads resting together.

Stiles opens his eyes and meet's Derek's before grinning.

Derek gives him a small smile before pulling back.

 

"So, we definitely need to do this again sometime." Derek says after clearing his throat.

"Definitely...how soon is 'too soon'?" Stiles asks, making Derek laugh.

"No such thing." Derek says, making Stiles smile and look at him shyly.

 

Derek returns the expression, before leaning in for another kiss, this one much more chaste than the previous.

"See you at the coffees shop tomorrow?" Derek asks, pulling back.

"Yep." Stiles responds, simply, before pulling Derek in for a hug.

The hug turns into a kiss, followed by another, and another, before Derek pulls back laughing.

 

"Okay, okay, it's getting late, and I know your shift starts at 9 tomorrow." Derek says, slowly pulling away from the embrace.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles pouts, pout turning to a soft smile when Derek leaves a sweet kiss on his temple.

 

"Goodnight Stiles." Derek says, pulling back and heading to his car.

"Goodnight!" Stiles shouts back, waving.

Derek returns the wave as he pulls away.

 

Stiles sighs, watching him drive away, before turning around and heading into his apartment building.

He startles though, when he hears someone call his name.

 

He looks up at the sound to see old Mrs. Briggs sitting in her rocker on her balcony.

"Yes?" He shouts up at her.

"Well done." She says with a thumbs up and a wink.

Stiles blushes, and stutters out a thank you, before heading inside.

He can't help but agree with her though, and gives himself a mental pat on the back as he climbs the stairs to his apartment.

 

***

 

Him and Derek have been dating for a couple months now, after agreeing that they wanted to be an official _thing_ after the second date, and its been great. Amazing even.

His boyfriend is one of the best people he knows and he's never felt luckier or happier than he's felt these last couple of months.

 

There's just one little problem.

They haven't had sex yet.

Of any kind.

Hell, the one and only time they got off together was that first night at the strip club in the VIP room.

 

And Stiles is confused.

Because it definitely seems like Derek is attracted to him, he knows he is okay? He can _feel it_ every time they make out.

But, whenever things start to get steamy Derek tenses up or pulls away and Stiles backs off, not wanting to push Derek into anything.

 

And he knows Derek said he wanted to take things slow, but he didn't think it would be this slow.

He means, they've been together for two months, and in another week it'll be three!

 

And obviously Stiles isn't going to push him into anything, he's not a monster.

But he's finding it hard to not feel insecure and worried that maybe Derek doesn't want to have sex with him at all, because he doesn't find him attractive.

He knows what he looks like compared to Derek, okay? He's not blind.

 

He's also worried that maybe this is all just a fling to Derek and he doesn't want to get too attached.

But then he thinks about how Derek acts around him, how he met all his friends and is now an official member of the group, how he met his dad and his dad loved him, the pair of them meeting up with him to watch the game and have dinner every. Freaking. Weekend.

And how a few days ago Derek seemed to have almost said the big L-word when they were cuddled up and Stiles made some lame joke.

Stiles let him just stutter out a "like you" instead of the actual word, no matter how hard his heart was beating in his chest or how much the actual big L sentiment was mutual.

 

 

All of his friends he's told (read: whined to) about the issue told him to just talk to Derek about it.

But he's scared to.

Because what if he does and then Derek confirms all his fears and breaks up with him?

 

So, Stiles resolves to just let things keep going how they are.

Until one morning he can't anymore, and snaps.

 

***

 

Stiles wakes up in Derek's comfy bed, in Derek's way-nicer-than-his apartment with a frown.

The source of said frown being the warm, comfy chest of a pillow he was laying on is now gone.

 

He hears the shower running, and follows the sound, quietly enterinf the bathroom.

Because even though neither of them have seen each other fully naked before, they've done this before; Stiles going in to pee or brush his teeth while Derek showers.

His shower curtain is navy blue after all, so no chance of peeking.

Stiles tries not to feel to sad over the fact.

 

Although usually when Stiles enters, there aren't soft moans coming from the shower or the sound of frantic hands.

And, he can't help but be annoyed.

Why is Derek jerking off when _he_ could be doing it for him?! 

 

Emboldened by frustration he rips back the shower curtain, Derek letting out a yelp at being caught, hastily covering his junk with his hands.

"You and I have been dating for almost three freaking months, and every time I try and initiate anything sexual with you, you pull away, yet you're in here jerking it instead?!" Stiles shouts.

 

Derek's eyes widen in surprise in Stiles tone. He realizes belatedly that he's never really spoken to Derek in such a way.

Derek hastily turns the water off, and grabs a towel to wrap around his waist, stepping out onto the bathmat.

 

"Stiles, baby, calm down okay?" Derek starts, hands held out in a placating gesture, expression scared, blush on his cheeks.

"Calm? I am calm! I am so calm right now Derek I could probably achieve nirvana!" Stiles shouts, sitting down on the closed toliet seat in a huff.

 

He looks up at his boyfriend, taking in his scared and miserable expression, water running down his face from his still-wet hair, and feels all the fight drain out of him.

 

"I just, I don't get it Der. Why...? Is it me? Do you just not want to have sex with me?" He asks sadly.

Derek's eyes widen in response, and he hastily kneels down before Stiles, grabbing his hands.

 

"No, no, no baby of course not! Fuck...this is not how I wanted this to go, how I wanted you to find out." He mumbles.

"Find out what, Derek?" Stiles asks, worried.

"That I'm..." Derek starts.

"You're...?" Stiles encourages.

"I'm a virgin!" Derek blurts out.

 

Stiles just gapes. Derek's a virgin?! His stripper boyfriend is a fucking virgin?!

Apparently, he said that all out loud because Derek leans back, dropping his hands and looking at the floor in shame.

"I know, weird huh?" He mumbles dejectedly.

 

Stiles heart lurches, and he quickly blurts out, "Hey, hey, no. It's not a bad thing Derek! Or weird. It's just unexpected.." He soothes, cupping his boyfriend's cheeks and raising his head to meet his gaze.

"You don't have to lie..." Derek says.

"I'm not lying!", at Derek's still disbelieving look, he continues, "I'm really not, Der. I don't care that you're a virgin. It's actually a relief. This whole time I've been-, well i've been worried..." he trails off.

 

"Worried about what, baby?" Derek asks, expression turning to one of concern.

Stiles huffs, "I've been worried that maybe you didn't find me attractive...or maybe thought this was just a fling and didn't want to get too attached..." 

"What?! Stiles how could you ever think that? Did you forget the time you made me come in my shorts at work just from grinding and making out with you? Or how about how hard I am every time we make out?" 

"I don't-, dunno.." Stiles mumbles.

 

"You're the cutest, sexiest, modt beautiful guy i've ever known baby." Derek says quietly, leaning in to kiss any self-deprecating protests from his boyfriend's lips.

He pulls back when he remembers the rest of Stiles's worries.

"And, how could you think I only thought this was a fling? Stiles, I love you!" He blurts, covering his mouth when he realizes his slip up.

He stands abruptly, and moves to leave the bathroom in shame, when a hand grabs his wrist and stops him.

 

He turns towards Stiles, and sees an expression of careful hope instead of the one of disgust he was expecting.

"You love me?" Stiles says, in barely-concealed awe.

Deciding it would be useless to lie, and maybe his feelings aren't as one sided as he thought, Derek nods, "Yeah, I really do." He breathes out.

Stiles's face breaks out into a wide grin and he pulls Derek down for a kiss.

"I love you too." He says once he pulls away, and Derek feels his heart skip a beat and his face break out into a grin.

 

They lean in for more kissing, before a shiver breaks through Derek and he remembers he's still soaking wet.

"Crap, yeah, maybe you should dry off." Stiles says in response to his shiver.

Derek nods, and watches as Stiles stands.

"I'm going to get started on coffee. Let me know when you're dried off so I can brush my teeth." He throws over his shoulder, and Derek mumbles out an affirmative, before starting to dry off.

 

Once dried and dressed, he heads to the kitchen, walking up to where Stiles is facing the stove, and wraps his arms around his waist from behind.

He lays a kiss on the side of his neck, which quickly turns into a trail of kisses interspersed with nips.

 

"Mm. You're going to make me burn the pancakes." He says, and Derek chuckles.

"Leave them." He says, reaching around Stiles to turn the burners off.

 

Stiles turns in his arms and raises an eyebrow, before leaning in for a kiss.

Derek quickly deepens the kiss however, and trails his hands down to grab at Stiles's ass.

Stiles moans against his lips, tangling his tongue with his.

 

It isn't until Derek trails a hand to Stiles's front and feels him through his pajamas that Stiles pulls back.

"Wait, wait." He says, panting.

Derek just raises an eyebrow at him.

 

"Do you...you know just because you told me you're a virgin doesn't mean we have to have sex right away right? I'm still fine with the making out. Long as I know the reason behind the no-sex thing i'm fine with it." Stiles says, cupping his cheek, rubbing a thumb over a stubble-framed cheekbone.

"I know. But, now that you know, and now that I know you're okay with it...I want to." Derek says.

"Yeah?" Stiles says sounding excited.

"Yeah." Derek says with a chuckle, leaning in for another kiss.

 

This time, Stiles kisses with no abandon, and trails his hands down to grab at Derek's ass, swallowing his moans with his tongue.

"Bed, bedroom." Derek pants against Stiles's lips, and Stiles starts walking them backwards, before Derek stops him.

Derek leans back slightly, and taps Stiles legs.

Stiles, seeming to understand, moans out, "Fuck that's so hot." before jumping up and wrapping his legs around Derek's waist, Derek catching him under the thighs.

 

He carries Stiles into the bedroom before laying him gently down onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

Their lips meet again in a heated kiss, and Derek feels Stiles run his hand under his shirt.

Leaning back, he raises an eyebrow before pulling his shirt up and off, preening a little at Stiles's appreciative moan.

 

He moves to take his glasses off, but two pale, long fingered hands grab onto his arms and stop him.

"Leave them on." Stiles says.

Derek raises an eyebrow again, but concedes, lowering his hands.

 

Instead of reaching to take his glasses off, he reaches down instead to toy with the hem of Stiles's shirt.

Taking the hint, Stiles leans up and pulls his shirt off, flailing limbs almost hitting Derek in the face.

He leans back from the errant hand with a laugh, leaning down to kiss the pout off his boyfriend's face.

 

Tongues practically grinding against each other, Derek decides to mimic their movements with his hips, slowly grinding down onto Stiles.

Stiles moans against his lips, before mumbling, "We both still have way too many clothes on."

Derek chuckles, before pulling back, pulling down his sweatpants before helping Stiles yank off his pajama pants.

 

Both clad in just their underwear, Derek swallows before taking in the beauty that is his boyfriend.

Long and lean body with slight muscle definition

Moles splattered in constellations against a creamy pale expanse of skin.

An endearing patch of hair in between two lightly defined pecs, sexy little happy trail leading down to a definitely perfect-sized cock, batman boxer briefs keeping little to the imagination.

 

He toys with the hem of the briefs, and when Stiles nods he slowly pulls them down and off.

Stiles long cock springs out of them, hitting him lightly in the stomach, and Derek feels himself grow even hotter in arousal.

Full picture finally displayed before him, he runs his hands reverently along Stiles's torso.

"You're beautiful." He says quietly.

Stiles just looks up at him with a shy smile, bright blush spreading from his cheeks down his chest.

 

"Could say the same about you Der. Although I still need the full view." Stiles responds, running his fingers along the waistband of Derek's briefs.

Derek nods, and lets Stiles pull them down, before pulling them the rest of the way off his legs.

He takes a deep breath, and waits for Stiles response.

 

"You're so beautiful Der." Stiles says lovingly, running fleeting fingertips over Derek, from his collarbones to his hipbones and everything in between.

He watches as Stiles's fingertips falter at his maintained patch of hair, just above his cock.

 

"You're uncut." Stiles says softly.

Derek feels his heart jump in his chest.

"Is that...okay?" He asks hesitantly.

 

Stiles looks up at him sharply.

"Derek, that's more than okay. That's so hot. I once wrote an essay on male circumcision in high school, uncut cocks are my favorite." Stiles reasons, running his fingers over said cock, making Derek moan.

 

"God look at you. So pretty. Already so wet for me." Stiles mumbles in awe, stroking a hand down Derek's shaft, exposing his head.

"F-f-fuck." Derek stutters out, head leaning back and eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.

"I can't wait to taste you. And I really, really want to. But right now all I really want is for you to fuck me." Stiles says.

 

Derek's eyes snap open at the statement, and he looks down and meets Stiles's hesitant gaze.

"You do?" He asks.

"Yeah, so bad. I mean, if you want to. If you don't that's fine too." Stiles rambles.

 

Derek silences him with a kiss.

"I want to." He mumbles against his lips, and then pulls back slightly, "But..."

"But what babe?" 

Derek feels his heart melt at the term of endearment, "But I've never done that before. Which you obviously know now...but what if i'm bad at it?" He asks.

 

Stiles leans back to look him in the eye, and cups his cheek.

"Der...first off i've only been with one other guy and he was nothing special, trust me. So I really don't have much frame of reference. Secondly, you could be god awful at fucking me and I would still come as long as you prep me properly and put your dick in me because just the idea of you fucking me will be enough to get me off." Stiles reasons.

"You sure?" Derek asks, hopeful smile on his face.

"One hundred percent sure." Stiles responds back.

"Okay." Derek says, kissing his boyfriend.

 

Pulling away for air, Stiles asks, "You have lube and stuff?"

Derek nods before turning towards his nightstand, rummaging through the drawer.

Behind him, Stiles makes an appreciative noise before grabbing Derek's ass, "No wonder why you get so much in tips, look at this thing." 

 

Derek smiles, glad he found someone who accepts his job so easily. ( _"I don't mind that you're a stripper Der, as long as no one else gets to feel you up, as long as i'm the only one feeling you up, and as long as i'm the one you're coming back to, your job is fine with me_.")

 

Grabbing the lube and a condom, he turns back to his boyfriend, dropping the items next to him, and meeting him for a kiss.

He takes Stiles's bottom lip between his teeth and pulls when they pull away, cock jumping at the whine Stiles lets out.

 

"Do you want me to prep myself or do you want to do it?" Stiles pants out.

Derek stops to think for a minute, and can't help but notice how his cock leaks at the thought of his fingers in his boyfriend, and mumbles out a "Me. If that's okay?" 

"Definitely okay. So okay." Stiles moans, grabbing a pillow and putting it under his butt.

He spreads his legs and bends them back towards his torso, holding them apart behind the knee, and Derek has to grab the base of his cock to stop from coming from the visual alone.

 

"Fuck Stiles." He moans out, before grabbing the lube with a slightly shaky hand, slicking his fingers up.

He leans over Stiles, and runs a hand down his chest, stopping to play with his nipples, while he circles Stiles's hole with his index finger.

 

Stiles moans, and when Derek feels him start to tremble, he gently presses his finger in to the knuckle.

Moaning at how good Stiles is taking him, he slowly moves his finger in and out, before Stiles moans out a "More please, Derek."

Derek nods, and presses in a second finger.

Thinking back to porn and when he occasionally does this to himself, he crooks his fingers upward, smiling in triumph when he brushes against a bump and Stiles moans, thrashing against the bed.

 

By the time he's worked up to three fingers, Stiles is a moaning, squirming mess beneath him and Derek's cock could probably cut glass with how hard he is just from his boyfriend's moans alone.

 

"Derek, c'mon babe i'm ready." Stiles whines, wrapping long fingers around Derek's wrist.

"Okay, okay i've got you, shh." Derek soothes, tone of his voice much more confident sounding than he feels.

 

Removing his fingers, runs a hand down Stiles's side and lays a gentle kiss on his chest when he moans at the loss.

He grabs the condom from where it's resting next to Stiles, but a pale hand wraps around his wrist again.

Movements halted, he looks up at Stiles and raises an eyebrow in inquiry.

 

"You don't have to use one...I mean I got tested right when we started dating just to make sure and I was clean and you've never been with anyone else so...But if you want to use one that's fine!" Stiles tacks on hastily.

Derek moans and once again wraps a hand around his cock's base so he doesn't end this before it even starts.

"You want me to fuck you bareback?" He says incredulously, and at his boyfriend's fallen expression, adds on, "That's so fucking hot Stiles." 

 

"Yeah?" Stiles asks hesitantly, watching Derek climb back between his legs.

"Mhm." Derek agrees, grabbing for the lube again and slicking himself up, moaning at the feeling.

 

Leaning down onto his elbows, he reaches back with one hand go position himself at Stiles's entrance, and Stiles wraps his legs around Derek's waist.

"Ready?" He asks.

Stiles nods, staring into his eyes with a look of such intense affection that Derek's heart jumps.

And then he pushes in, slowly.

 

Stiles long eyelashes flutter shut and his plush mouth, slightly swollen from all their kissing, falls open slightly in pleasure.

Derek's eyes slam shut, and he digs his teeth into his lip in an effort to distract himself from just pushing all the way in to the tight, wet heat that is his boyfriend.

 

Only meeting resistance once, Derek finally bottoms out moments later, and the pair moan in unison.

Derek opens his eyes again just in time to watch Stiles reopen his.

 

"Hi." Stiles says softly, breathlessly, small smile pulling at his lips.

"Hey." Derek breathes back just as breathless, mirroring his boyfriend's expression.

 

"You can move, Der." 

"Okay." He says, before pulling back slowly and pushing back in just as slowly.

 

"Fuck you feel so good Stiles. I don't think this is going to last all that long." Derek says, voice strangled.

"You feel so fucking good too Der, 'm not gonna last long either." Stiles moans.

 

Derek nods, before establishing a slow rhythm, and decides to try something.

Angling his hips up, he thrusts back in, knowing it was the right idea when Stiles brokenly moans out, "God yeah, right there Derek, _fuck_." voice breaking on the last word as Derek follows his pleas and thrusts the same again, cock dragging over Stiles's prostate.

 

"Faster, please Derek." Stiles practically whines out.

Derek complies, thrusts quickening, before leaning down to meet Stiles for a kiss that's more tongue and shared breath than anything.

 

He can feel the familiar warming sensation in the pit of his abdomen, balls drawing up tight, and knows he's going to come soon.

He tells Stiles as such, and Stiles wraps his legs tighter around Derek's waist, moaning out,

"Yeah fuck, me too Der, s'close. C'mon, come for me, wanna feel it, want to feel you fill me up even more."

 

It's with Stiles's words and the sucking bite he lays on the side of Derek's neck that he comes, thrusts stuttering.

He's barely wrapped a loose hand around Stiles cock before he feels him clenching around him, painting both their bellies with cum.

 

He takes a moment to try in vain to catch his breath, before pulling out his slowly softening cock.

He leans down to kiss the wince at the feeling, off his boyfriend's face, before rolling off him.

 

Laying on his back and staring at the ceiling, breathing still slightly labored, Derek barely registers Stiles cuddling up to him, laying his sweaty head on his chest.

 

"Holy fuck that was great." Stiles pants out.

Derek looks down at him in pleased surprise, and runs a hand through his sweaty hair, Stiles leaning into the touch.

"Yeah?" Derek asks, trying to hide the hopeful excitement from his voice, but judging by Stiles's light chuckle he didn't succeed.

"Hell yeah." Stiles grins, moving in for a chaste peck on the lips.

 

"You know what the only problem is?" Stiles muses while pulling away.

Derek feels his hearr drop out of his chest.

"What is?" He asks worriedly.

"That I can't fly. Or teleport. So now i'm going to have to haul my ass up to the bathroom unless I want this cum to dry on me or in me, which I don't because gross." He says, sticking his tongue out in a mock-gag.

 

Derek feels himself sag with relief, and then rolls his eyes behind his glasses.

"You're ridiculous." He says, before standing on slightlt shaky legs, holding a hand out to help Stiles up.

"Mhm. You love me though." Stiles says with a grin.

 

Derek uses the hand he has clasped in Stiles's to pull him towards him, laying a soft kiss on his temple.

"I really do." He agrees.

 

***

 

Epilogue: 5 Years Later

 

Stiles doesn't think he's ever been happier.

He's married to Derek now! 

 _Married_! 

 

And, as he watches his now husband decked out in his tux, twirl a laughing Erica around the dance floor, he doesn't think he's ever felt more in love.

 

But then, he watches as Erica drags Derek to the bar, getting him a round of tequila shots, before whispering to him, mischievous smirk on her face.

She shows Derek...something? And Derek nods.

And soon as he knows it, he's being shoved by a giggling Lydia and Allison to a chair that's appeared in the middle of the dance floor, and the crowd of people part to form a circle.

 

He's wondering just what is going on, when Erica comes up to him, handing him a white lacy garter.

"Wrap this around your thigh Stilinski. Or should I say Stilinski-Hale?" She orders with a fond smirk, before sauntering away.

 

He shrugs and pulls the piece of fabric up his thigh before sitting back.

Then, the music stops and a different song starts playing.

And he couldn't help the happily hysterical laugh he lets out if he tried.

Because he knows this song. 

This song was the one Derek stripped for him to all those years ago.

 

He watches as the crowd parts, and Derek stalks through, sexy little smirk on his face.

The crowd is a mess of whistles and shouted obscenities, while Derek kneels before Stiles, eyes shining witj mischief behind tje glasses Stiles still loves.

 

Then, he gasps, followed by a giggle as Derek spreads his legs, running a hand up the thigh with the garter.

Then, he gasps again, and feels himself hardening when his husband (that's _never_ going to get old) leans in, and grabs the garter between his teeth, slowly tugging it down and off.

The crowd cheers, and Stiles skin feels like its on fire.

Derek stretches the garter, letting it fly into the crowd of their friends and family, a surprising number of people going after it, before climbing up onto Stiles and giving him what seems to be the same exact lap dance he gave on his birthday all those years ago.

 

He laughs breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck.

"Mm, you haven't done this in a while." He whispers into Derek's ear.

 

And it's true. He hasn't.

Once Derek got his bachelors and went on to get his masters, he realized that his heavy workload just didn't leave time for the job he held down (and Stiles very much enjoyed). 

Luckily for him, he became of the age where he received the trust funds his parents set aside for him, opting to give them to him once he turned 22, so he was more than well off when it came to finances, and didn't have to worry about quitting his job.

He was so popular at the club and so many people mourned his quitting, however, that Derek still went back to the club once a month, usually on a Saturday night.

But he stopped doing that recently when he went on to start his phD program.

So, needless to say, this sudden show was very much appreciated by Stiles.

 

"Figured it was fitting. To do the same routine I did on your birthday all those years ago. It was the thing that really set this whole thing into motion, afterall." Derek said, before leaning in for a kiss.

Stiles watched as Derek leaned back and pulled off his jacket and bowtie, throwing them to the side, before starting to slowly unbutton his shirt.

 

"Uh, Der, you're not going to do the full routine are you? I mean...my dad's here and my other family." Stiles said hesitantly.

Derek shook his head with a laugh.

"Nah, this is as far as i'm going." Derek said, gesturing to where some of his uppermost chest area was showing through some of the unbuttoned shirt.

Stiles sighed in relief and nodded, running his hands through Derek's chest hair.

 

The song started to end, and Derek leaned in.

"Besides, the real show is for when we're alone later." Derek whispered, pulling back with a smirk and a wink.

 

Stiles eyes widened and arousal burned through him.

"I like the sound of that." He whispered back with a smirk of his own.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A large sum of the beginning half of this fic was inspired by a Youtube video.  
> [video](https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=9w4YHmJ9voU)
> 
> I also didn't come up with the title myself, instead I found it on a Reddit of "If you owned a Male Strip Club What Would It's Name Be?"  
> [page](https://m.reddit.com/r/AskReddit/comments/25dsn4/if_you_owned_an_allmale_strip_club_what_would_you/)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> xX Kait


End file.
